The Restaurant on Saturdays
by FTOxOfficialxFanxStories
Summary: WARNING: OC,possible OOC,AU,character death,suckyness.What do all these young adults have in common?Absolutely nothing,besides that for one hour every week they are all at the same place,at the same time.Romance,drama,humor,crime.Rated T for tht stuff.
1. Draxna The Waitress

**Random title name is random...**

**Yush this has most of the characters (and more) from my other story Check On The Children. besides the fact that they are all adults and are not 'troubled'. (oh who am I kidding, everyone's troubled one way or another! XD)**

**Characters owned by SquareEnix, Nuxel, me, and others.**

**Warning: Swears, OC's, possible OOC, AU, suckyness, possible abandonment for lack of reviewers/fans.**

* * *

><p>Draxna's POV<p>

I was flipping through my magazine, wondering how super models could walk, fit, and breathe in the clothes they wore. I'm a waitress on break. Twenty four, bored as hell, and not much of a life. It's Saturday night at nine and we're busy. I'd love to be out there serving people and trying to remember their orders as they speak them, but I'm only human. I needed a break. This place wasn't average, but at the same time it was. The name was such a fail. 'The Restaurant' was some cross between a cafe, a bar, and a four star restaurant. I had no clue how the food was, since I preferred cheap two dollar frozen meals at the store. I only tasted the drinks. Soda, tea, wine. Pretty much anything there was.

Though, the wine was on the house when our boss threw a party for a great month of service. It didn't tasted that amazing. It was grape juice and alchohol. It tasted sour and bland. Like Snapple when it goes bad. "Break's over, Drax." Aqua said, walking past me. Aqua wasn't new to any of this. She was the assistant manager, ever since our real boss came down with a sickness that kept her out of work for a while. I was on her good side, so I was fine. Ven said Aqua could be a real bitch if she had to... Ven was a friend of hers I guess. Comes here way too often for anyone with a life. But I wouldn't know, since I have no life what-so-ever.

I nodded, setting my magazine down and fixing my hair that was neatly tied into a weird bun style. Which was mandatory for all waitresses with hair that passed the shoulders. "Tables eight, four, and twenty need their orders taken." Namine said, not looking away or stopping her mixing of drinks. Sodas, alcohols, and hot drinks alike. I grabbed a pen from the counter and walked to table eight. "Are you ready to order?" I asked nicely. 'Service with a smile, or you don't get payed' our boss always said. Which was always taken as a serious joke. "Of course we're ready to order we've been waiting here for ten god damn minutes!" One of the four teenagers at the table growled. I didn't like it when teenagers came in here, especially at night. "Right... So can I take your order?" I asked, still with a smile. "Yeah, ya can! We all want nachos. With mountain dew." The same kid said. nodding. I sighed, "Those are only appetizers, you can't get them for just a meal, it's against our policy." I sighed. All the teenagers made me explain things like this to them

"Screw that... Oh fine, we'll order our real food after our appetizers." One of the others said. I sighed, relieved, and wrote down the order. I moved onto the next table, and couldn't help but stare. "Um... Is something wrong with your eyes, luv, they look like they're staring at me... are they?" The man I was staring at asked with a British accent. He was kinda, or really, pale. "Sorry, sir. Uh, can I take your order?" I asked, blinking and looking at my notepad quickly. "I think the waitress has the hots for you, Edge." The other man said, also with a British accent. I tried to ignore it and pretend I didn't hear. "That's rude, Luxord. We'll have some rum!" The first man said, turning to me to say the drinks they wanted. "Sorry we o-only have wine and beer. ... Sorry." I explained, mentally slapping myself for sounding do stupid.

"Aw... You don't have any rum at all, luv? Not even a smidge?" The first one asked, looking disappointed. "I-I'll go check..." I said quickly, my voice rather high. "You're giving the poor girl a heart attack, Edge." The second one said, a bit louder than I think he meant. "I am not. We'll be leaving now, luv. Try not to stress your self out too much, then." The first one said, getting up with the other man he was with and both leaving. Just as I was about to go to the next table, I heard Aqua shout, "Draxna!" and I knew I was in for it.

"Y-yes?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen. "You let two customers leave!" Aqua pointed out, sounding upset. "I didn't... Aqua, they left because we didn't have rum!" I corrected, crossing my arms. "Fine, but next time customers leave on your watch you're getting money deducted from your pay." Aqua sighed, handing me a tray of salads and gesturing me to be off. I set it at table ten and hurried off to the table that had yet to be waited on. "Finally! Alright can I get, a coke, and, your number?" The guy asked, smirking at me. I scoffed. They were obviously being sarcastic. "I'll get that soda for you. Any food you want?" I growled, repulsed.

"No, I think that's about it, for now. Oh, actually, I want the super spicy sandwich. Thanks." They finished with a smirk, shooing me away. I handed the two orders two Namine, who proceeded to scan it and then hang them on the order rack. Namine practically threw a tray of drinks at me, "Go to tables three nine and fourteen!" She said quickly, taking another paper slip from another waitress. It was too busy on Saturdays... too busy.


	2. Marly Experiences Love At First Sight

**Characters owned by SquareEnix, Nuxel, me, and others.**

**Warning: Swears, OC's, possible OOC, AU, suckyness, possible abandonment for lack of reviewers/fans.**

**Recap: Draxna is a waitress at The Restaurant and explains exactly what it is.**

* * *

><p>Narrator's POV<p>

"Hey, what are you starring at?" Demyx asked. Demyx was a semi-famous musician eating dinner with his gardener, Marluxia. "Her." Marluxia answered, pointing to a girl at a table in the middle of the restaurant. "Who? You mean the girl with the blonde hair?" Demyx asked, refferring to a different girl. "No, no... _her_." He corrected, pointing again. "The waitress?" Demyx was still confused. "No! _HER!_" Marluxia said, pointing again at the girl. "The one with the brown and red hair...?" Demyx spoke slowly, raising an eyebrow. "Yes." Marlxuia sighed, continuing to stare. "No, no, not that one! Listen to me, you can _not_ date her! She's Saxuminj Miller! Dude, she dated my cousin!" Demyx said, getting Marluxia's attention. "So what if she dated your cousin. It's not like they're still dating, right?" Marluxia asked, his hopes slowly dying. "No, my cousin is dead. He had a heart attack, at twenty years old. She killed him! With stress!" Demyx explained.

"Her? How could someone that beautiful do that? Besides, you're family has a whole history of heart problems, you're just being paranoid." Marluxia said, returning his gaze to Saxuminj again. "She's evil! W-watch, I'll show you!" Demyx said shakily, standing up. "You don't have to do anything, Demyx. And even if you think she's evil, why would you demonstrate?" Marluxia asked, not taking his eyes off of Saxuminj. "Because, she's evil! I can't let anyone get in a relationship and die because of her." Demyx nodded sternly, and began to approach Saxuminj. Marluxia thought it was rather rude, that Demyx would just walk up to someone and try and prove them 'an evil person'. He listened as hard as he could, dying to know what this woman sounded like.

"E-excuse me, Ms. Miller," Demyx started nervously. Marluxia smiled to himself, he was now sure that this Saxuminj woman wasn't married. "What the hell? Leave me alone, I'm eating!" Saxuminj growled, glaring at Demyx. "I just wanted to know if you kn-knew my cousin, Eric Gray?" Demyx was shaking in fear of the woman. "That loser who dumped me and then died? Yeah, I remember him. You're related, you say? Then leave me the fuck alone!" Saxuminj hissed, grabbing Demyx's arm for a moment and then letting go. Demyx held his breath and then ran back to his own table. "I think you made her angry." Marluxia pointed out. Demyx nodded, pulling up the sleeve of his shirt to reveal bloody claw marks on his arm. Marluxia blinked, "Uh, wow..." He poked Demyx's arm, which started to bleed a lot for claw marks. Demyx yelped and got up, running to the bathroom.

Marluxia shook his head, bad things happened to bad people. Or rather, karma got the best of Demyx. He tried to make someone seem evil, and in return he got hurt. That seemed fair enough, in Marluxia's mind anyway. He decided, since he knew Demyx would not apologize, then he would. He stood up and walked over to the small square table Saxuminj was at, and took the chair opposite of her. Saxuminj set down her fork, but kept her knife in her hand, glaring, "What is with you people today?" She sneered, spinning her knife in her hands. "My... employer was rude. I'm here to apologize for him, since I know he never will himself." Marluxia said, barely able to keep his thoughts on track.

Saxuminj shifted in her seat, which, Marluxia didn't know it, but was the closest thing he was going to get to an acceptance of his apology. "You're eyes are beautiful." Marluxia said, staring at the woman's eyes like they were the most interesting things in the world. Saxuminj only got angry, though, stabbing the tile table with her knife and closing her eyes for a moment, before opening them again with a strong hatred in them. Marluxia, who wasn't getting the message, just sat there, the same love-struck look on his face he'd had since he spotted Saxuminj. "Like I haven't heard that one before! I don't even know your name, you idiot!" She growled. "Oh, well I'm Marluxia. And, from what I was told, you're Saxuminj Miller. Not married, right?" Marluxia was oblivious to the fact that Saxuminj was furious.

"Well then, _Marluxia_, you pink headed fool, you and your stupid friend can leave me alone!" Saxuminj snapped, raising her hand and leaning over the table to slap Marluxia. When her hand finally connected with Marluxia's face, Marluxia had snapped out of his daze. Saxuminj stood up, and left without a word. Demyx by that time was out of the bathroom. "What happened?" He asked, curious. "I'm in love." Marluxia muttered, a smile on his face. "Did she stab you or something?" Demyx asked, noticing the knife in the table. "Well she slapped me... But I think she likes me." Marluxia said, still smiling. "I need my purse!" Saxuminj walked back into the restaurant, shoving Demyx out of the way and grabbing a burgundy and gray purse from her chair. Marluxia stood and grabbed Saxuminj's hand.

"Oh, you did not just do that." Saxuminj whispered with venom in her voice. "I know, this is really, really, really awkward in all, but would you mind at all if I gave you my number?" Marluxia asked, ignoring Saxuminj's angry glare. "No! You-" Marluxia cut her off by holding a tulip in front of Saxuminj's mouth. Saxuminj looked at the flower, then back to Marluxia, confused. "What is... this...? What's this supposed to be?" She asked, angry again. "I thought you would like it, that's all." Marluxia said with a shrug, hoping she'd accept it.

"Alright, flower boy, here's _my_ number." Saxuminj sighed, hiding a blush and digging into her purse. Demyx, who was hiding back at his original seat, was baffled as this whole scene occurred. Saxuminj pulled out a business card, "Just call me with this number, from noon to three, any day besides Wednesdays..." She explained, handing Marluxia the card. "You're a veterinarian?" Marluxia couldn't help but feel over-joyed. How could someone be evil, when they were beautiful, helped fuzzy little animals get better, and was accepting a flower right out of the blue? Marluxia wondered, watching as the new love of his life walked out the door.

Saxuminj stopped, and turned her head, "Oh, make sure you give that waiter a tip, m'kay?" She said, smiling devilishly and leaving. "Alright," Marluxia sighed, sitting back at his own table, "Maybe she's a little evil." Demyx nodded, "Exactly! Evil, a bitch, a witch, stuck-up, dangerous, a bad person!" Demyx ranted. Marluxia shook his head, "Evil or not, that woman definitely wants me."

* * *

><p>Huzzah for the marlyXsax pairing! They're like my fave pairing in the woooooorrrrld. .3. In the original story where the pairing is actually made, Saxuminj hates poor Marluxia. And in my other story they're an open couple. So I wanted to make it both of those things! XD She's mean, AND she likes teh marly. lol.<p> 


	3. Nuxel Says it Gets Worse and Worse

**Characters owned by SquareEnix, Nuxel, me, and others.**

**Warning: Swears, OC's, possible OOC, AU, suckyness, possible abandonment for lack of reviewers/fans.**

**Recap: Marluxia experiences love at first sight with a supposedly 'evil' woman named Saxuminj.**

* * *

><p>Narrator's POV<p>

Still on that same busy Saturday night, Nuxel, a teenager who'd recently graduated high school, was searching through her phone to find a job. But all the ads involved something ridiculous, like needing to know how to wax forks or having to clean ceilings. Nuxel got frustrated and tossed her phone onto the table, pulling her dirty blonde hair and groaning. She thought she'd never get a job, never go to college, never buy her dream house, never get married and have a kid and a cat, never have an amazing husband. She sighed, taking a sip of water. She was originally going to actually eat here, but she thought she wasn't all that hungry. "I'm never going to be anything." She sighed, sliding out of the booth and grabbing her belongings, turning to get out of the crowded restaurant. But as she was turning she bumped into someone, and dropped all of her things.

"Damnit, could this day get any worse?" She muttered, bending down to pick up her stuff. "First, ow. Second, watch where you're going. Third, not to be nosy or anything but you look sort of... upset?" Nuxel looked up to see who was talking to her. "Sorry, don't mean to burst your bubble kid but I'm kind of in a hurry." Nuxel said, standing up with her things in an unorganized mess. "Kid? It's because of the height, isn't it?" The short male asked, sitting down at the table Nuxel was previously sitting at. "Huh? Oh, so you're just really short? Er, sorry, that's being rude..." Nuxel sighed, still frustrated. "Well I could introduce myself if you'd like to sit down?" Nuxel waited for a moment and then sat down once more, letting her stuff fall onto the booth seat.

"I'm Zexion. And I'm not a 'kid' I'm twenty years old." Zexion said, setting his book on the table. Nuxel felt like an idiot, for saying that someone shorter than her, had been a 'kid' when compared to Zexion, _she_ was the kid. "Right, sorry for... insulting you?" Nuxel sounded like she was asking rather than stating something. "For what? Even in college they think I'm an under-aged 'kid' who's in the wrong place. I'm... used to it, I guess." Zexion almost laughed. College? He's in college? Seriously! Nuxel thought in bewilderment, her jaw dropping. "Are you okay miss... I didn't catch your name, actually." Zexion waited.

"Nuxel. I'm Nuxel. I... I'm just surprised you're in college." Nuxel answered, still a little shocked. "Why? Because I'm short? Because I actually have the money to eat something that isn't a fifteen cent package of noodles?" Zexion asked. "Well, no. Well, yes. Sort of... I just haven't seen anyone who's been able to get into college around here... Are you from out of town or something?" Nuxel tried to organize everything next to her. "Can I get you two lovebirds anything?" A waitress asked. Nuxel has just been about to take a sip of her water but nearly dropped it, "Uh, no! I mean, me and him aren't... I just met him!" Nuxel said, shaking her head. "I'll just have some water. And, she's right, we don't even know each other's last names." Zexion said, looking uncomfortable. The waitress, who had been Draxna, just nodded and smiled, "Alright, sorry for assuming the wrong thing." Draxna walked away.

"Sometimes I really hate people..." Nuxel sighed, drinking more of her water. "So how old are _you_?" Zexion questioned curiously. "Nineteen. I just graduated high school and I was _supposed_ to win an art scholarship but my friend got it and she never even speaks to me anymore... Why are you in college?" Nuxel tapped her fingers on the side of her glass cup, feeling awkward. "I don't even know. I'm taking anything..." Zexion explained, leaning back and looking at the table. "You're taking... anything? What do you mean, you're not taking classes for a single profession?" Nuxel raised an eyebrow. "I wanted to be a librarian. So I _am_ taking classes in library science, but... My parents don't want me to be a librarian. So I'm taking a bunch of other garbage. If I don't take 'useful' classes, they stop paying my tuition, and, goodbye library..." Zexion sighed, grabbing the salt shaker from the middle of the table and fiddling with it.

"Librarian? Isn't that more of an 'old lady with glasses' kind of thing?" Nuxel asked, then laughed, covering her mouth. "I'm sorry, that wasn't really nice, I was kidding!" She laughed, seeing Zexion's slightly annoyed glance. "You watch too many movies." Zexion also laughed. "No, no, books make them seem that way too!" Nuxel was still laughing. "You read, then?" Zexion wasn't laughing anymore. "Uh, yeah... I won a nook color as a 'consolation prize' for not getting the scholarship, but I never use it." Nuxel said, digging through her purse and pulling out said item. "Why don't you use it?" Zexion asked as he looked at the nook, no pun intended. "I prefer a real book in my hand, not some, techno thingy that you have to download stuff on and possibly have ruined by a soda spill. Where if you spill something on a normal book, it's cheaper to repair if it's that bad." Nuxel explained with a smile.

"Right." Zexion nodded, thinking. "What type of art classes were you going to take?" Nuxel frowned, "I wanted to be an author, or an artist. It takes a long time to get noticed as either, I know. But who wouldn't want to be able to work from home and do something you love? Big dreams aside, I'm working at dairy queen! Which... sucks!" Nuxel laughed a short, nervous, weak laugh. She was clearly upset. "You could just apply for a normal scholarship, they have those online class things. And don't feel so down about it, I work for my parents. It's torture, because I actually need the job so when I finally get _out_ of college, I have 'experience'." Zexion used air quotes.

"Like I haven't heard _that_ one before!" They heard someone shout. "Well it looks like we're not the only ones having issues here." Nuxel said, referring to the previous disturbance. "It's the good part of town, of course it's like this. It's called irony." Zexion said with a smile. "Can I ask something?-" "You just did." Zexion interrupted with a smile. "Not funny, I'm being serious." Nuxel pouted slightly. "Go ahead." Zexion waited. "Is your hair natural?" Nuxel bust out, being 100% serious. Zexion, whose face had been nearly emotionless, snorted and covered his mouth, refusing to laugh. "Hey what's so funny?" Nuxel tilted her head to the side.

"N-nothing, it's just that, so many people ask me that! But, you, _you_ just make it sound like you should already know!" Zexion laughed, gaining two other people at the restaurant complain. "Well I don't know you from anywhere, right?" Nuxel tried to think of anywhere she could have seen him before. "Excuse me, I have to ask that either one of you leaves or you be quiet." Someone who worked as staff said. Zexion looked at the woman like she had an issue, "Right, because all of the other noisy people are just mice compared to us." He said, waiting for the woman to leave. "Some people are awfully rude. I have to be somewhere, it was interesting talking to you, Nuxel." Zexion sighed, getting out of his seat. Nuxel didn't respond until Zexion had started walking away. "Wait wait wait waaaait!" Nuxel said quickly, nearly slipping onto the floor as she jumped up to see where Zexion was.

Nuxel figured he must have left already. She tossed a ten dollar bill on her table and proceeded to hurry to the door. She bumped into a few people but she got out of the building in one piece. Nuxel looked around, not seeing Zexion anywhere. "Damnit!" She curse, standing by the curb. Suddenly a car rushed past, and a puddle sprayed all over her. Nuxel stood stunned, "This. Night. Is. _HORRIBLE!_" She screeched, starting to cry a little bit. "Are you okay?" Someone asked. Nuxel shooked her head, wiping the dirty water and tears from her eyes, "NO, I'm not okay! I just want to go home now, thanks for asking!" She snapped, taking a compact mirror from her purse and examining the damage to her face. In the corner of the mirror she saw Zexion standing behind her. "Oh!" She closed the mirror and turned around, "Hi... again." This night is getting worse and worse, Nuxel was thinking.

"Do you want a ride home or something?" Zexion asked, pointing to a black car at the end of the block. "I don't want to be a bother, besides I'm half covered in muddy, oily, greasy water." Nuxel declined, wiping more of said liquid from her face. "Well, are you sure?" Zexion started walking towards his car. "Yeah, I have my own car so I can't leave it here." Nuxel lied. "If you say so..." Zexion muttered, finally leaving. Nuxel waited until Zexion had disappeared completely before signalling for a taxi. She growled, knowing that not many taxis even went on this street, and decided to walk. It was just a mile, she could walk that.

She started walking, and when she turned the corner Zexion was standing by his parked car, "Not a lot of taxis here." He said, a small smile on his face. Nuxel sighed, hiding her own smile, "Okay, you got me. I don't have a car." Zexion nodded, and opened the passenger side door for Nuxel to get in.

* * *

><p>ffff. i had to edit dis like 3 times. ffff i gave zexy a black car because black cars is what all people under the age of thirty have! unless ur a girl then it's probably silver or white... .3. no one reviews my damn stories.<p> 


End file.
